Clara Oswin Oswald and Mr Smith
by Nerd22fanfic
Summary: When Clara's Mum Dies her life seems to only get worse.. but when she gets a letter from hogwarts everything changes, she becomes close friends with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom But the strange teacher Mr Smith knows all about clara... Can Clara and her friends find out why?
1. Chapter 1

Clara sat at her dining room table, just yesterday her life had gone upside down. It was supposed to be the best birthday ever, instead she would have nightmares for years..

Her dad walked in the room, his face wet with watched himand wished that he would give just something, he tried a weak smile at her. He then shoved some pills into his mouth swallowed them with water and turned to leave the room..

"Dad, eat something, _Please"_

He just gave her a look as if to say "How can I?"

"Dad..?"

He left as if he couldn't bear to hear her.

She stared at where he had been standing in a daze. Her dad, the man who would _never_ act like this. Mum would've tutted at him and made him feel stupid but better and he would go back to normal...

If only they hadn't gone to the mall

Clara felt more tears welling up...

The screams of people,

Her scream..

Her Mum's scream..

Dad had picked her up and had run as fast as hell..

But Mum..

She - Wasn't - Fast – Enough..

The plastic like people—they had s _hot_ her..

No mercy.

Clara could still hear the screams of her Mum.

Clara heard the school bus outside the window,

she wiped the tears away and grabbed her bag

and left..

O

Clara was sitting in the black and white class room, her teacher was droning on about Shakespeare, Clara turned to look out of the window deep in thought.

"OY YOU CLARA ! I'm TALKING to yer !" shouted Mel

"What do you want .?" Clara replied shakily turning round in her chair

Amy, Mel's best friend gave Clara a look as if saying "Sorry about this..."

"I heard your _Mummy_ _d_ ied" Mel said grinning

"Yes-" said Clara, she felt tears well up again.

"Ooooo sad are you CRY BABY?!" Mel, laughed at her

"Mel! Stop it! _"_ said Amy trying to shut her up

"So did yours! and _m_ _ine!_ " said Mel to her

Amy went quiet..

"SO Clara, I bet your Dads in bed moping around?, the useless idiot!" Mel laughed

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Clara screamed surprising Mel, Amy, the whole class and herself

"Clara Oswin Oswald! Melanie Smith ! DETENTION!" screamed the teacher at them...

O

Later that day Clara walked to detention

she opened the door and looked at the damp room, people sat gloomily at their grey chairs,

then she saw Mel.

"Left a seat for you cry baby" said Mel patting at the chair next to her, she wished Mel wasn't so cruel, so hateful..

Clara sat down and looked ahead,

she looked at the back of Mel's chair, she saw a hand reach out for the back of it and pull it out..she imagined Mel falling backwards ..

and it did

Mel fell backwards without Clara's hand ever touching it..


	2. Chapter 2: The letter

Clara walked home, she didn't really know what had happened, one moment she was thinking about Mel falling over the next-she was on the ground. Mel had broken her arm. "Poor Mel" everybody had put her hand to her head, a month suspended! what would her dad say? that's if he said anything at all.

She swung her school bag looking down the road, she felt HAD happened?

O

Clara sat on the dusty, moth eaten sofa, she heard her dad move upstairs, he probably wanted his pills. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water and dad's tablets.

"Coming dad!, I've got your pills," Clara said tiredly walking upstairs, she went into his room, "Dad-" she started, her dad was cleaning everywhere, scrubbing the floor whilst tears were rolling down his face, he didn't seem to know what he was doing he just _cleaned._

"Dad!" Look , take these, maybe you should lie down"she said, walking over and giving them to him. He nodded, quickly swallowing the pills, he then got into bed putting the covers over his face.

Clara sat next to his bed and stroked the covers, she could still smell her mum's perfume, that rosy scent, the warm cosy feel it gave her. Her _m_ _um._ _S_ he had always told clara if she ever felt lost she could come in here and smell her perfume, to let her know that she _always_ had her.

"Coffee.." her dad mumbled .Clara started, she had been in such a daze.

"Uh.. yeah..sorry we don't have any milk, wait here, I'll go get some" she said in a rush, she ran out grabbing her coat, and quickly was out of the door, she lent on the door frame once she was outside took a deep breath and walked off.

O

Clara looked down the aisle of her local supermarket and sighed as picked up a carton of milk.

"Ello mental girl" said a voice behind her

It was Mel..

"What do you want?" said Clara trying hard to be brave,

"Revenge! nothing much is it..?, myarm is broken you idiot! so I'm gonna make you pay,scum!" Despite what she said C lara could sense a little worry in her voice.

"Why Mel?"

"Why what!?"

"Why can't we just be friends?"

"NO WAY!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE...You- OH SHUT UP!"

Mel shot a punch at Clara, she missed but only just,

Clara ran past her jumping over a pile of baked beans.

She came to a wall...no way out except for back where she came from,she turned around as Mel was running up to her..

"No way out now cry baby!" Mel said eyes glinting with anger..

Then it happened again, Clara wished the toliet paper tower next to Mel would fall on her..

and, _it did._

Clara stood shocked not knowing what to do, so she ran away as fast as she could dodging past the staring people, paid for the mik and ran outside..

She was so scared.

What had happened?!

And how could she stop it..

O

Once back home Clara, still shaken, made her dad his coffee.

She ate,

She went to bed...

It was too normal...too boring...something wasn't right. It scared her.

Clara lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. What was happening to her? How could she make things move like that? and what was Mel not telling her!?. She had had enough of it she was sick of not knowing..

She heard a noise downstairs, something or someone was there.

Clara stood up shaking like mad.

Was it a burgler?

A kidnapper

A MURDERER?!

She slowly picked up her baseball bat and edged towards the door breathing slowly, she opened it.

Tiptoeing carefully down the corridor she headed down the stairs with the baseball bat up to her face.

Then she saw it.

A letter

It was addressed to her, she opened it.

Who would send a letter this time of night? Clara thought..

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs Oswald We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress


	3. Chapter 3

Clara looked down at the letter in disbelief, this was a joke...it HAD to be, a witch? no, she _couldn't_ be! Somebody had probably made it up to hurt her, no, she wouldn't fall for it.

There was another letter in the envelope, she opened it quicklyit said ;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Who would go into _so_ much detail for a joke?

Mel. It had to be!. Nobody hated her as much as Mel..

But it made SO much sense..

She took a deep breath taking it all in,could, was it possble that she was a witch?

THUD THUD

Footsteps creaked down on the stairs,

"Clara?" A voice whispered in the darkness

"Dad?" Clara said breathing quickly, holding onto the wooden staircase and shaking slightly

she clutched her head, she heard something..

"Impossible girl" it said..

What..what was that voice? Clara thought, that voice in her head...screaming...shouting..louder and louder..

Clara shook her head.

She looked up the stairs to where her dad stood in the darkness, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the letter in her hand, she felt herself hold it tighter.

"You have it then" he said looking at her properly now.

He walked down slowly, hand brushing along the staircase,

"What-" she took a deep breath standing tall "What's going on?"

Her father smiled weakly at her;

"I don't really understand myself, not really."

"Am I-" Clara said looking first at the letter then at him

"Yes".. he replied simply

Clara wanted to shout, to scream but part of her wanted to laugh in happinessat the thought of seeing the world of magic...

"Why?" Clara said her eyes shining

"Why, what?" he said, his old smile coming back to him for a second;

"Why if you knew did you _never_ tell me!?" Clara yelled

"Because, I never really undestood what your mum did "his eyes were watery now " but to me it was just a _Story, not real_ " he added giving a shaky, sad laugh.

He reached out for her hands, but Clara stayed holding onto the letter.

After a moment, "What now?" Clara said

"I think now It's time I gave you something" her father whispered.

He held something out to Clara;

"A book?" she said looking down at it;

"It's not just a book, it was your mother's" he said

She stared at it, _101 places to see ..._


End file.
